quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
R63-Virus
The R63-Virus is a protozoa that is similar to the X-Virus. However instead of creating a stronger and somewhat deformed copy of the host, it creates an opposite gender clone. Because it is newly discovered it is unknown what the cause is. In Universe Explanation and description The R63-Virus was created by a mysterious organization for reasons unknown. What is known is that it is a derivative of the X-Virus. The experimenters reverse engineered the strain and reformatted it to create the R63-Virus. Like the X-Virus, the R63-Virus is a protozoan, making the name a misnomer. The R63-Virus does a similar thing and scans the DNA of its host and starts to create a new creature. However, it reverses the biological gender of the creature. For example in Penguins males have a ZZ chromosome figuration, while females have ZW. This gets switched for the antibody. Unlike the X-Creature the personality and physical features of the R63-Creature are remarkably similar to the host- not “opposite” in any way. The only main difference is the physical gender, and defining secondary characteristics. However because the process is not perfect, there might be some mutations, such as different color skin, hair, feathers, ect for some individuals. R63-Creatures usually have the same interests, hobbies, temperaments, ect of the original host, although the personalities may diverge since one is a clone created on the spot. R63-Creatures are usually (biologically) younger than their host due to the fact that they don’t age to where the host was at when being formed (however, they aren't younger when the host is an X-Antibody who was created as a grown-up). R63-Creatures then age normally. Because of this the R63-Creature is sometimes more immature than the host. Relationships with the host are varied. Some of them are compatible because of the similar personalities and stick with their “brother/sister”, while others want to create an identity for themselves and distance themselves from their original host. Out of Universe Explanation The Grey Alliance, whose main focus is balance recently saw that male individuals who were frequently used in stories greatly outnumbered the female characters. Feeling that this needed to be fixed, they started to create female characters. However many of their contributions were undone by the Bureau of Fiction, who didn’t like rogue bureaus. The grey alliance desperately wanted to fix this, and decided that if they couldn’t make their own female characters, they would just create female clones of already popular and established characters and hope they would become popular. They also made the clones younger than the original, so they would have more time energy to be in stories (and for other Grey Alliance members, so they can provide adequate fanservice). The R63-Virus was their plan, and it managed to become canon. Results were mixed to say the least. While some characters became really popularity, most of them were remembered for being knockoffs of more popular male characters and faded into insecurity. Ironically some of the Male characters ended up becoming more popular, which was the opposite of the desired result. Fortunately for the Grey Alliance, Director Benny has expressed great distaste for the R63-Virus, saying that it is extremely unoriginal since the concept comes from the X-Virus, and for creating characters that are copies of others. He also claims that the premise is ridiculous and sounds like poorly written fan fiction. Mayor McFlapp is working on creating as much R63-Creatures as are the Anti-Masters to further drive Benny off the walls. R63-Infectees and their Antibodies *Gary the Gadget Guy/Gari the Gadget Gal *Rockhopper/Rockhopra *Cadence/Cadenzo *Aunt Arctic/Uncle Arctic *Zone/What if zone was a girl *Darktan II/Darktanna *Mabel/Mablo *TurtleShroom (Penguin)/TurtEthelShroom * /Captain Plasma *Wikipenguino45/Wikipengal45 *Snow/Flurry *Penguinpuffdude/Penguin What Dude *Mcdonalds394/McdonaldsR63 *Zeno124/Zena124 Add More! Gallery File:Garigadget.PNG File:Rockhopra.png File:Cadenzo.png File:WhatifZonewasagirl.png File:Wikipengal45.png File:Pwd.png Trivia *The name comes from "Rule 63" of the Internet, which states “For every given male character, there is a female version of that character (and vice-versa)” *X-Antibodies are NOT immune to this virus. However R63-Creatures are immune to the X-Virus. *The younger the host, the shorter the age difference between the two tends to be. *R63-Antibodies often wear clothing, makeup, and hair styles that are culturally identified with their gender, but not excessively, and not universal. *There is proven to be more female R63-Creatures than male. category:Mectrixctic's Articles category:R63-Creatures category:Parodies